A Thousand Miles
by OoAddictedoO
Summary: Dawn leaves Sinnoh to carry on her career. Her final good-byes are a bit unusual when Paul comes. Ikarishipping PaulxDawn


**A/N: It's really hard to wait like, 3 days to even post a story D: Oh well. Anyways, let's get to the author note already X3**

**This is a ONE-SHOT. It's about ikarishipping, because I'm in the mood D: -rant rant-**

**R&R PLEASE! I hate it when ever I make OOCness…but I think I can manage a little OOC :D Also I got inspired by 1000 miles by Vanessa :3 (-Awesome song!)**

**Haha, Dawn's P.O.V. Am I boring you? I know I am X3 Enjoy~**

_{MUSIC}_

I giggled. The sun was at a beautiful sunset. I held my bag tightly so I wouldn't lose it. Which was possible with me carrying it. I closed my eyes, memorizing my adventures with Ash and Brock. I memorized all the fun we had. All the Pokemon. All the trainers…Paul.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

I smiled to myself. Why would I think of him? He's just any other trainer. Any other person…No, that's not it. He's…got something special. I shut my eyes closed still, the wind brushing against my dark blue hair...My pretty face.

_And I need you _  
_And I miss you _  
_And now I wonder..._

"So…Dawn." I opened my eyes slowly, and turned around, smiling. I saw Ash Ketchum standing in front of me, taking off his hat. His black hair was messy and dirty. Though it was a cute scene.

_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass me by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk _  
_A thousand miles _  
_If I could _  
_Just see you _  
_Tonight _

"I guess this is our good-bye, huh?" I said, still smiling. I tried to think everything was alright, but it wasn't. He nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I guess so."

He clutched his hat in his right hand, to avoid the awkwardness. "…Do you have to leave?" He asked, frowning suddenly. I nodded slowly.

_It's always times like these _  
_When I think of you _  
_And I wonder _  
_If you ever _  
_Think of me _

Ash smiled. "Oh well…." He held my hand gently. "Why do all the girls leave?" He asked himself. I laughed at his remark.

He grinned. I guess he wanted me to be happy. "Well…I guess you have to go right now." I gave him a hug. I tried not to cry in front of him.

_'Cause I need you __'Cause everything's so wrong _  
_And I don't belong _  
_Living in your _  
_Precious memories_

**Paul's P.O.V**

"Why does this keep happening?" I muttered, kicking a rock into the stream. I just lost my battle...again. I stared at my poke ball and groaned. "I worked hard. I should've won that stupid badge!" I groaned again.

_And I miss you _  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass me by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk _  
_A thousand miles _  
_If I could _  
_Just see you _  
_Tonight _

I heard someone sob quietly. It caught my attention actually. I walked by and saw the Troublesome girl again. This time she was in a breakdown.

"Why is she..sad?" I asked myself. I walked towards her, examining. Oh, of course. She's going.

_And I, I _  
_Don't want to let you know _  
_I, I _  
_Drown in your memory _  
_I, I _  
_Don't want to let this go _  
_I, I _  
_Don't..._

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"W-Why does this always happen t-to me?" I sobbed. I rose my head up, looking at the sun. It was so nice, but I still cried.

My hands were in my face as I kept crying. I tried to wipe away the tears but I just couldn't stop sobbing.

_Making my way downtown _  
_Walking fast _  
_Faces passed _  
_And I'm home bound _

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I sniffed and looked behind me. I gawked a bit then tried a smile. Paul.

"Don't bother." He said, noticing my fake happiness. "W-Why are you here?" I sniffed again. He let go of my shoulder and crossed his arms.

"I was walking by until I saw you…" He muttered, looking around. I giggled even though I was crying. "I-I heard you were leaving." I nodded. "How unfortunate…" He mumbled. I held my bag and looked at him.

_Staring blankly ahead _  
_Just making my way _  
_Making my way _  
_Through the crowd _

"I'm just going to the Kanto region." I said, trying to see how he reacts. He looked at me this time. "I-I heard…" He said, looking down.

He stuttered…I smiled. I saw the wind brush his purple hair a bit. "I don't suppose your friends are going with you?" I nodded. He chuckled quietly.

"How come you're being so…helpful?" I asked. He shrugged. "Hopefully I'm not." I pouted, crossing my arms. He always had something that turned me on.

_And I still need you _  
_And I still miss you _  
_And now I wonder..._

There was silence. I thought about the time I met Ash and Brock and all the other people. I ran towards Paul, hugging him.

His face was nothing but solemn. His eyes were closed, lowering his head. His arms were to his side when I hugged him. He rose them slowly and wrapped them around my back.

I buried my face in his jacket, crying my heart out. I didn't want to go. I wouldn't see them for months. Maybe even years. Traveling all over the world…just for contests…I couldn't believe it.

_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass us by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk _  
_A thousand miles _  
_If I could _  
_Just see you..._

"P-Paul…" I sobbed. I rose my head slowly to see his face. He was frowning, staring at my eyes. He showed only sadness. Something I only saw in his eyes.

He let go of me, wiping a tear from my eye. "Don't ever mention this to nobody." He said. I could hear a crack in his voice. I nodded, hugging him again.

"If I came back…would you still love me?" I asked. He blinked, blushing a bit. Realizing what I said, I stuttered. "W-Wait, I-I didn't m-mean that! I-I meant..uh-er..um…would you still be my fri-" He leaned in and kissed me.

He let go slowly, a smirk rose on his face. "You need to shut up sometimes…" He said, putting his hands in his pockets. I blinked, blushing as heavily as possible.

He stood next to me, staring at the sunset. "…Fortunately, you'll see me again." I nodded, still woozy from the kiss.

"Why did you-"

He stopped me dead sentence.

"It's an instinct. Something I learned from one of your stupid contests."

**Paul's P.O.V**

Thaty was a stupid...move. Although...I guess I am a pretty good liar.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I smiled. I didn't care if he said stupid, I wanted to make this moment last. Last forever.

"I must be going now." He said, staring at me. I nodded. "Oh…" He turned around, walking away. "Paul, wait!" I shouted after him.

He turned around, and walked towards my direction. I smiled. "Thanks…thanks a lot." He nodded. I saw him walk away. I heard his last words. "Maybe a thousand miles…aren't so bad."

I grabbed my poke ball and ran up the hill. "Yeah…maybe a thousand miles aren't bad at all, Paul."

**A/N: Awww, that's so sweet :3 I fail at trying to keep them in-character. What did you think? I thought it was brilliant. I'm totally obsessed with this couple, really. I might do a fan fiction for Contestshipping….Eh.**

**R&R please! It gets on my nerve because it makes me think, "Oh no, I did it all wrong!" and delete. There goes a bye-bye story. L0L Thx and Good-bye!**

**~oOAddictedOo**


End file.
